The invention relates generally to vehicle suspension systems, and more particularly to a multi-link suspension system.
Vehicle suspensions, specifically motorcycle and bicycle suspensions, are used to absorb bumps, cracks, and roadway deformities to provide a rider with a smoother ride and allow the rider to maintain control of the vehicle. A girder fork or girder front end is a common front end suspension in motorcycles. A traditional girder fork has a pair of uprights that is connected to a front wheel axle on one end and two links on the other end. A spring, most commonly a coil spring, connects the lower link to an upper link having a set of handle bars mounted thereon. Leaf springs have also been used as the spring in front suspensions. The leaf spring is mounted to a bracket extending above the front wheel and connects the girder forks or leading or trailing links to the front wheel.
In both of these suspensions, steering and suspension are coupled together, meaning when a rider rotates the handle bars to turn the front wheel and ultimately steer the bike, the spring mounted to the girder front end simultaneously moves with all of the components of the girder front end. In addition, the weight of the spring adds to the unsprung weight or weight not supported by the suspension of the bike. Generally, a greater amount of unsprung weight produces a poor ride quality and potential wheel control issues when accelerating or braking.